diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Legendary Gems
Legendary Gems are gems in Diablo III that are only socketable in amulets and rings. Most of these gems can only drop from Rift Guardians in Greater Rifts, though one can be found as a drop from Greed in the Treasure Realm. In addition to the gems being unique equipped and account bound, any one character can not even receive any gem that they already have in their possession, including the shared stash. The gems are dropped at Rank 0 and can be upgraded by speaking with Urshi. Legendary gems do not work when equipped on a follower. The Legendary Gems are not account-unique, but a character will never get a gem that they already have in inventory, equipped on follower, equipped on themselves, or in the shared stash, or socketed into any item in any of the listed places. The gems will only drop at character level 70, but can be used at any level by other characters on the same account. Gem List *'Bane of the Powerful': Gain 20% increased damage for seconds after killing an elite pack. Upgrading increases duration by second. Rank 25 bonus: Increases damage against elites by 15%. *'Bane of the Trapped': Increase damage against enemies under the effect of control-impairing effects by . Upgrading increases damage bonus by . Rank 25 bonus: Gain an aura that slows within 15 yards by 30%. *'Boon of the Hoarder': chance on killing an enemy to cause an explosion of gold. Upgrading increases chance by . Rank 25 bonus: Gain 30% increased movement speed for 3 seconds after picking up gold. *'Enforcer': Increase the damage of your pets by . Upgrading increases pet damage by . Rank 25 bonus: Your pets take 25% reduced damage. *'Gem of Efficacious Toxin': Poison all enemies hit for damage as Poison over 10 seconds. Upgrading increases damage by . Rank 25 bonus: All enemies you poison take 10% increased damage from all sources. *'Gogok of Swiftness': chance on hit to increase your Attack Speed by 1% for 4 seconds, stacking up to 15 times. Upgrading increases proc chance by . Rank 25 bonus: Also gain 1% Cooldown Reduction per stack. *'Invigorating Gemstone': While under any control-impairing effects, reduce all damage taken by . Upgrading increases damage reduction by . Rank 25 bonus: Heal for 20% of maximum life when hit by a control-impairing effect. *'Mirinae, Teardrop of the Starweaver': 15% chance on hit to smite a nearby enemy for damage as Holy. Upgrading increases damage by . Rank 25 bonus: Smite a nearby enemy every 5 seconds. *'Moratorium': 25% of all damage taken is instead staggered and dealt to you over seconds. Upgrading increases duration by seconds. Rank 25 bonus: 10% chance on kill to clear all staggered damage. *'Pain Enhancer': Critical hits cause the enemy to bleed for damage as Physical over 3 seconds. Upgrading increases damage by . Rank 25 bonus: Gain Blood Frenzy, granting you 3% increases Attack Speed for each bleeding enemy within 20 yards. *'Simplicity's Strength': Increases the damage of Primary skills by . Upgrading increases damage bonus by . Rank 25 bonus: Primary skills heal you for 2% of maximum Life if they hit an enemy. *'Taeguk': Gain 0.5% increased damage for 3 seconds after spending primary resource. This effect stacks up to times. Gaining a stack refreshes all existing stacks. Upgrading increases maximum stack size by . Rank 25 bonus: Gain 0.5% increased armor for every stack. * : 15% chance on hit to gain a mini-Conduit buff, dealing weapon damage as Lightning every second to nearby enemies for 3 seconds. Upgrading increases damage by . Rank 25 bonus: While under the effect of mini-Counduit, gain 25% increased movement speed. * : Damage you deal is increased by for every 10 yards between you and the enemy hit (max 30%). Upgrading increases damage bonus by (increasing the max by 0.1%). Rank 25 bonus: 30% chance on hit to Stun the enemy for 1 second. Upgrading These gems can be upgraded by speaking with Urshi, who will appear on every level of a Greater Rift after the Rift Guardian has been defeated on that level. It does not cost anything to upgrade the gem. The blue property on the gem is the only property that will be upgraded. The upgrade success rate will increase as the Greater Rift level increases, but it also decreases with the rank of the gem, i.e. one will need higher Tier to even have a chance to upgrade the high-level gems. General rule is that the chance to upgrade is 100% as long as rank of the rift is at least 10 ranks higher than the rank of the gem. When the rift rank is lower than that, the chance decreases, first to 90% (9 ranks above), then 80% (8 ranks above), 70% (6 ranks above) and 60% (0-5 ranks above), then to 30% (1 rank below), then cut in half for every rank after that (15%, 7.5%, 3.75%, etc), and becomes 0% when the difference reaches 7 ranks. In other words, to even get a chance to get the rank 25 bonus, the player must be able to clear a rank 19 rift. To get good chances (higher than 30%), the player must be able to clear a rank 25 rift, i.e. be geared well enough for Torment VI. To have a 100% chance to upgrade a level 25 gem, they need to clear a level 35 rift or above. The detailed chart can be found here. The maximum number of attempts Urshi can offer per run is three, and each is either successful (+1 rank), or failed (nothing happens). When the gem reaches rank 25, it will gain a secondary power, which is not empowered by further rank increases. Note that some while most gems have no cap (and therefore can be upgraded all the way up to rank 107, should their owner be good enough to clear a rank 100 rift), the others have a cap of 50 or 75, and while technically they can still be upgraded afterwards, this will give no extra benefit. Category:Items Category:Socketable Items